


Reignición

by Aube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reignite. TRADUCCIÓN: John y Mary tienen un hijo, Hamish, entonces Mary enferma y muere. John, que no se hablaba con Sherlock, se muda a la calle Baker con su hijo porque no puede permitirse otro sitio por si mismo. Sherlock es sorprendentemente bueno con el niño y comprensivo con John a su modo . Reconciliación y formación de una familia en el 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reignición

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reignite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335602) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Cuando Sherlock abre la puerta, John está de pie al otro lado.

Sherlock no parece saber que decir.

   - Hola Sherlock.

   - John – dice Sherlock – Lo siento.

La voz de John es plana:

   - ¿Dedujiste eso?

   - Lo oí – murmura Sherlock - ¿No es lo que la gente hace? ¿Ofrecer sus condolencias?

John presiona sus dedos en la frente y dice:

    - No tú, Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

Hamish no hace un ruido hasta que el ataúd de ella baja hasta tierra, y entonces suelta su mano de la de John e intenta saltar tras ella. John lo coge por la cintura y Hamish grita, solo un largo sollozo delante de cientos de testigos de luto.

   - No me hagas esto ahora – suplica John, acercándolo contra él – Hamish, por favor no me hagas esto ahora.

   - Hijo – el padre de Mary se adelanta y pone una mano en el hombro de Hamish pero John solo lo aprieta más.

Hamish llora en el costado de John, llenándole de mocos todo el traje que le ha prestado uno de los amigos de Harry. Pero a John no le importa, solo se arrodilla en el suelo y abraza a Hamish con fuerza.

 

* * *

 

La tetera eléctrica gorgotea. John se encuentra a si mismo en pie, intentando alcanzar las tazas en el armario cuando oye la silla de la cocina rallar contra el suelo. Sherlock está de pie en su silla y mirándole.

   - Yo... – dice John y vuelve a su sitio.

Pone sus manos sobre la mesa delante de él, encima de dos semanas de periódicos y facturas con matasellos de hace tres días.

Hay un tintineo de una cuchara contra la porcelana y entonces Sherlock coloca una taza sobre el papel de periódico entre las manos de John.

   - Leche, sin azúcar – dice Sherlock, observándolo.

John traga saliva.

   - Gracias.

Sherlock remueve su té. John desea que mirara a otro lado, aunque fuera solo por un momento, así podría armarse de valor para lo que tiene que decir a continuación, pero Sherlock nunca ha sido muy atento.

   - Mira – comienza John – No te pediría esto si no fuera el último recurso...

   - Sí – dice Sherlock – La respuesta es sí.

   - Tú... Ni siquiera he hecho la pregunta.

   - Tu abrigo es de hace cinco años y aún así has optado por remendarlo nada menos que tres veces diferentes en vez de comprar uno nuevo y sé que no eres un hombre sentimental. Has aparecido sin ningún taxi a la vista lo que sugiere que has caminado unas cuantas calles desde el metro. Estabais pagando una hipoteca cuando Mary fue diagnosticada y entonces esos fondos fueron desviados a consultas en clínicas privadas con la esperanza de que produjeran un pronóstico mejor. Ahora tu casa está siendo embargada.

John no puede mirar a Sherlock, no con la vergüenza ardiéndole en la cara.

   - Pancreático – la voz de Sherlock es queda – Cuarta etapa. Ya era maligno cuando encontraron el tumor, que es por lo que nunca hiciste planes de contingencia. Estás enfadado de que los síntomas se te escaparan.

John traga saliva y aprieta los ojos cerrados.

   - Cállate.

   - La respuesta es sí – dice Sherlock – Siempre ha sido sí.

 

* * *

 

   - No quiero que Hamish tenga que ir a un colegio nuevo – dice John después de terminar de llevar cajas de juguetes de Hamish al cuarto que una vez fue suyo – Tiene amigos allí. Y después de... - se aclara la garganta – Creo que en realidad solo necesita algo de estabilidad en su vida por el momento.

Sherlock levanta la vista del periódico.

   - Hecho

   - Esto es solo temporal – dice John – No tengo la intención de imponer esto más tiempo del que necesite para salir del paso.

Sherlock dobla el periódico y se levanta de su sillón. Es un movimiento demasiado conocido y John mira hacia otro lado.

   - Gracias – añade, mirando a Sherlock solo cuando este le da la espalda.

Sherlock no responde.

 

* * *

 

Hamish se niega a jugar con sus juguetes, incluso cuando John saca la figura del T-Rex del Museo de Historia Natural. Había llorado por el juguete por el camino, calle abajo, antes de que Mary corriera de vuelta y se lo comprara. John hace bailar al T-Rex en el filo de la cama y ataca el brazo de Hamish con un pequeño rugido, pero su hijo solo se queda tumbado en la cama y le mira con esos ojos enormes que sigue rompiéndole el corazón a John.

   - Te quiero – murmura John, dejando caer un beso en su pelo.

Hamish rodea con los brazos su cuello y empieza a llorar contra el lado de su cuello. John cierra los ojos y controla su respiración.

   - Echo de menos a mamá – solloza Hamish. Huele a polvo y pasta y sus dedos están pegajosos contra la nuca de John - Quiero que vuelva mamá.

   - Yo también la echo de menos, cariño – dice John con un esfuerzo en controlar su voz y acaricia la espalda de Hamish hasta que cae dormido.

 

* * *

 

John supone que está obligado a hacer la cena para los tres. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha cocinado para impresionar... no desde que él y Mary eran aún novios. A Hamish no le gusta desviarse de su estricta dieta de pasta con maíz y muslo de pollo de acompañamiento. John intentó darle pollo cocido una vez y a Hamish le dio un ataque y se negó a comer la cena, así que ahora sabe que preparar con antelación, deja dos horas el domingo para preparar a Hamish pollo para el resto de la semana.

   - No hay... - dice John cuando abre el frigorífico por primera vez. No puede evitar reírse un poco - ¿Entonces has parado de coleccionar partes del cuerpo?

   - En la planta baja – dice Sherlock.

Ha movido el microscopio a la mesa del salón y no levanta la vista mientras garabatea en un cuaderno.

   - En la planta baja – repite John.

   - He invertido en un frigorífico nuevo. Con calidad para la investigación. La señora Hudson era muy firme sobre no mezclar experimentos con la comida.

   - He mencionado eso un millón de veces – dice John.

   - Tu no eres la señora Hudson – contesta Sherlock y finalmente levanta la vista hacia John.

John no sabe si debe sentirse ofendido o debe dejarlo ir.

   - He invertido en algunas otras cosas – continua Sherlock, imperturbable ante el ceño fruncido en el rostro de John – Una incubadora bacteriana por ejemplo. Mucho más fiable que el horno. No sé porque no lo he hecho antes.

John abre el cajón de las verduras y encuentra una solitaria patata que ya ha germinado. Abre el armario y encuentra una caja de galletas que caducó hace tiempo.

   - Quizás te gustaría verlo alguna vez – dice Sherlock. John lo mira por encima del hombro, Sherlock se apoya contra la pared – Mi nuevo... laboratorio.

Sherlock lo mira como si estuviera esperando algo. John de repente lo pilla.

   - Hamish. Has despejado el frigorífico por Hamish.

Sherlock baja la mirada hasta su móvil y empieza a teclear.

   - Cuando tenía seis años me gustaba mucho diseccionar ranas.

   - Tú no eres como la gente normal – dice John, pero está sonriendo.

 

* * *

 

Hamish agarra la mano de John por la mañana cuando suben al metro a cinco paradas del colegio de primaria desde el 221B. Él mira al suelo y se esconde más cerca de John cada vez que un pasajero pasa al lado. Están en una línea diferente y John se asegura de leer el nombre de las estaciones en voz alta cada vez que suben o bajan, solo en caso de que Hamish se pierda.

En el colegio, la profesora de Hamish le lleva a un lado:

   - Señor Watson, no puedo expresarle lo mucho que siento su pérdida – a lo que John hace un gesto con la mano tan educadamente como puede porque realmente no quiere pensar en ello, no a estas horas tan tempranas de la mañana, y entonces ella dice - ¿Sin embargo, no cree que es un poco pronto?

   - ¿Un poco pronto para qué?

Ella duda:

   - No estoy seguro de si traer de vuelta a Hamish al colegio tan pronto sea la mejor idea para su salud mental.

John quiere poner la cara en sus manos y tomarse unos pocos momentos para controlar la ira que sabe, está amenazando con estallar en una oleada de gritos. Cuando finalmente habla, su voz se mantiene firme.

   - Realmente creo que Hamish necesita algo de estabilidad en su vida en este momento. Necesita compromiso, necesita rutina. Si no lo lleva mejor después de una semana, veré si lo saco por un poco más de tiempo. Y... - se inclina, no puede mantener la firmeza en su voz – por favor, no me diga cómo educar a mi hijo.

 

* * *

 

Llaman a su puerta. John continua tecleando y no levanta la mirada cuando dice:

   - Entra.

La puerta da un chasquido al abrirse.

   - John – dice Sarah.

   - Tengo un paciente dentro de cinco minutos – la advierte John - ¿Crees que llevará mucho?

   - No – dice ella – John, estoy preocupada por ti.

   - Sé que mis días se han reducido un poco pero finalmente tengo conexión a internet y he estado siguiendo el trabajo desde casa – dice John – Puedo ver a más pacientes durante el día. Si puedo encontrar una niñera para Hamish, estaba pensando que tal vez...

   - John.

   - ...los fines de semana también, sé que estás corta de personal...

   - ¡John!

John se calla y la mira.

   - Has estado trabajando horas extra durante el tiempo que deberías haberte tomado para ti mismo – dice Sarah – Apenas ha pasado un mes y solo te has tomado cinco días libres. Deberías estar pasando tiempo con Hamish.

   - Yo... - John se aclara la garganta y endereza los hombros – Sabes que necesito el trabajo.

Sarah se inclina hacia delante, las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio.

   - Te pagaré personalmente para que te vayas a casa. Tómate otra semana – Sarah lo mira a los ojos – Por favor.

 

* * *

 

John puede oír el violín cuando él y Hamish llegan a casa del colegio. Hamish deja rastros de barro a lo largo de la entrada antes de que John vea las huellas y levante a Hamish hasta el hombro. Hamish inclina suavemente su cabeza contra la oreja de John y John se acaba dando cuenta de lo pesado que se está volviendo su hijo cuando suben las escaleras.

Sherlock no para de tocar cuando John entra, John no da a conocer su presencia pero Sherlock está probablemente ignorándolos. John deja a Hamish en su cama y le quita los zapatos.

   - ¿Cómo fue el colegio?

Hamish niega con la cabeza y mira a la televisión. John duda y eso se vuelve contra él. Quiere sacar los juguetes de Hamish, el Lego que tanto le gusta, intentarlo y convencerlo para construir algo... pero tiene dos cartas sin terminar y resultados de laboratorio que mirar.

Sherlock deja de tocar cuando se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y abre su portátil.

   - No pares por mí – dice John.

Sherlock afloja el arco, los ojos en John al mismo tiempo.

   - Así que – dice John, deseando que su portátil arrancara más rápido - ¿Aún estás...?

   - Sí.

   - Por supuesto – coincide John. Desea que Sherlock mirara alguna otra parte – Y uh, ¿hay algunos buenos?

Sherlock se detiene a medias de guardar su violín.

   - Asesinato-suicidio el cuál se volvió en un doble homicidio.

   - ¿Amantes?

   - Hermanas – dice Sherlock, cerrando el maletín del violín.

John ni siquiera sabe cuando Sherlock empezó a intentar hacer algo como ordenar, y entonces se mueve hacia la cocina. John mira la pantalla de su portátil incluso mientras Sherlock se para y lo mira. John siente como Sherlock está siempre mirándolo.

Finalmente Sherlock se da la vuelta y empieza a agitar el café molido de la cafetera. John pone el programa del hospital.

   - Deberías comprar un portátil nuevo – dice Sherlock mientras coge la cafetera - ¿Cuatro años desde que compraste este? Dos minutos para encenderse y otros tres minutos para cargar los programas. Se desfasa con cada letra que escribes, ¿no?

   - Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Sherlock no dice nada más después de eso, hasta que pone una taza de café enfrente de John y toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa. John se niega a mirarle.

   - John – empieza Sherlock.

   - No puedo, Sherlock – dice John – De verdad necesito terminar esto.

 

* * *

 

Después de que John deje a Hamish en el colegio, no tiene a dónde ir. Sarah amenazó con suspenderlo si lo veía en la consulta antes de que la semana terminase y se niega a aceptar la idea de pasar el día en el 221B con Sherlock. Está casi decidido a dar la vuelta y excusar a su hijo del colegio y así tal vez poder ir al museo de arte, al parque, a hacer un millón de cosas en una ciudad en la que no confía en si mismo para vagabundear solo. Pero eso era egoísta y no era del todo justo para Hamish que había establecido finalmente una especie de rutina.

Llega al final de la calle y se está preguntando que camino debería tomar cuando un coche negro aparca junto a la acera y la puerta de atrás se abre.

   - Hola – dice Anthea – Por favor entre, Doctor Watson.

 

* * *

 

Anthea lo escolta hasta la puerta de la oficina de Mycroft antes de que le ofrezca un "Buena suerte", y se vaya. John se queda fuera, mirando a través de la puerta abierta a Mycroft que está escribiendo en un bloc de notas, ignorando a John.

John se niega a llamar. Solo mira por encima de la cabeza de Mycroft, en silencio.

   - Entra, John – dice finalmente Mycroft.

John avanza por la habitación y Mycroft posa su mirada en él.

   - Ha sido casi una década, ¿no?

   - Siete años – le corrige John.

   - Siento mucho lo de Mary.

John lo mira de forma vacía. Mycroft suelta su bolígrafo y entrecruza las manos.

   - Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, John, por favor no dudes en decirlo.

   - Gracias.

Mycroft se para. John se pregunta cuanto de su vida ha sido catalogado en los últimos siete años, con cuanta frecuencia miró datos en los archivos. Se pregunta si Mycroft alguna vez ha compartido cualquiera de los detalles mundanos de la vida marital de John con su hermano.

   - He visto que te has vuelto a mudar con Sherlock – dice Mycroft finalmente.

   - Es algo temporal, de verdad. No quiero ser un inconveniente para él más tiempo del necesario.

   - Necesario – repite Mycroft – Esa es una interesante elección de palabras.

John se pregunta que pasaría si se diera la vuelta y se fuera.

   - Sí.

   - John – dice Mycroft – Sabes que me preocupo profundamente por mi hermano.

   - Sí.

   - Le hiciste daño – dice Mycroft – La última vez.

John se ríe y siente la silueta de la histeria tomar forma.

   - ¿Yo? ¿Daño a él?

   - Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, John. De forma financiera. Agilizando tu temporal situación.

   - No sabes nada sobre lo que pasó – dice John con fiereza – Y si crees que voy a aceptar tu caridad, estás en un terrible error.

Mycroft se reclina hacia atrás.

   - Ah.

   - Sherlock podría haber dicho que no – dice John – Cuando vine a preguntar, podría haber dicho que no y él dijo que sí y creo que es suficientemente capaz por si mismo de hacer sus propias decisiones.

Mycroft fija su mirada en John.

   - Ya veo.

 

* * *

 

John trocea tomates para una ensalada. Hamish solo los comerá si están cortados como piezas de naranja y si hay también trozos de zanahoria y pasta en el plato. La ensalada es solo para Sherlock y John... Hamish cree que el verde está fuera de lugar en su comida de colores cálidos. Solo come lechuga con guisantes y brócoli, lo que significa que raramente lo come.

   - ¿Papá? - Hamish está en el umbral entra la cocina y el salón.

Aprieta un libro contra su pecho. Es el mismo que John le compró de la tienda de regalos del hospital en los últimos días antes de que Mary... se fuera.

   - ¿Si, Hamish?

   - ¿Me lo lees?

El agua para la pasta está hirviendo.

   - Estoy ocupado cocinando, cariño.

   - Intenté leerlo por mi mismo pero hay muchas palabras grandes.

   - Te lo leeré después de cenar.

   - Quiero leerlo ahora.

   - Después de cenar, Hamish.

Sherlock se quita los guantes y se vuelve desde el microscopio, levantándose en un movimiento suave.

   - Yo te lo leeré.

Hamish mira a Sherlock, dando una paso hacia atrás hacia la cocina. Puede ser la primera vez que Sherlock se dirija de verdad hacia Hamish desde su presentación. Hamish mira por encima de su hombro a John.

   - Estoy seguro de que estás ocupado – se escucha a si mismo decir John.

Aún está procesando el hecho de que Sherlock se haya incluso ofrecido.

   - Para nada – contesta Sherlock y John desea que pudiera averiguar lo que el otro hombre está pensando, desea que pudiera leer la sonrisa que toca los labios de Sherlock mientras se mueve hacia Hamish y se agacha para ponerse a nivel de sus ojos - ¿Qué libro estás leyendo, Hamish?

Hamish duda y entonces le tiende el libro.

   - ¿Te gusta Roald Dahl?

 

* * *

 

Es casi medianoche y John ha estado mirando unos rayos-X durante los últimos veinte minutos. Había estado tan seguro de su diagnóstico pero no había nada en la imagen que lo apoyara. Preguntas equivocadas... ha debido de hacer las preguntas equivocadas.

   - ¿Sabías... - dice Sherlock desde su sitio en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a John - ...que no has llorado ni una vez desde que llegaste aquí?

John espera que si no responde, Sherlock lo dejará en paz.

   - Te despiertas por la mañana, bebes una taza de café y preparas a Hamish su comida. Ambos os vais sobre las siete y media. Considerando tu situación financiera, no puedes permitirte comprar comidas preparadas y tus remordimientos morales te previenen de robar. No llevas comida para ti, John, así que estoy bastante seguro de que te la has estado saltando durante el último mes.

   - Esto sí que es bueno – le suelta John – Tú sermoneándome por no comer.

Sherlock cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo y se sienta, concentrando toda su atención en John.

   - Te ocultas en tu trabajo. Lo has estado sobrellevando gracias a no sobrellevarlo.

   - ¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre sobrellevarlo? - grita John - ¿Qué podrías decirme tú a mi sobre el jodido proceso de duelo?

Sherlock permanece en silencio.

   - Yo, por otro lado, estoy muy experimentado. En realidad, tuve tres años completos para ello. Cuando mi mejor amigo se largó sin decirme nada, cuando ese imbécil, idiota y egoísta decidió, a santo de qué, que tenía derecho a joderme la vida y hacerme pasar treinta y seis meses de miseria.

   - John – dice Sherlock.

Es una discusión que han tenido un millón de veces y John no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar la idea de oír el nombre de Mary en la voz de Sherlock.

   - No te atrevas a hacer que esto vaya sobre ti – sisea John – No te atrevas a pensar que si antes hubiese muerto mi esposa, antes habría saltado de vuelta a tus brazos.

   - Yo no haría... - Sherlock se pone en pie pero John ya está escaleras abajo y saliendo por la puerta.

 

* * *

 

John ha llevado a Hamish a la tumba dos veces desde el funeral. Deja a Hamish elegir un pequeño ramo en la floristería y Hamish elige siempre margaritas: amarillas y blancas atadas con una cinta de color oro pálido. Se sientan cerca de la lápida. Hamish recoge los pétalos de las flores mientras habla sobre las cosas nuevas que ha aprendido esa semana mientras John parpadea hacia la lejanía con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo. Cuando Hamish se cansa y tiene hambre, se van.

John no quiere ir más a menudo que eso. Le recuerda demasiado a esos primeros meses después de que Sherlock saltara del tejado del Hospital San Bartolomeo, esos primeros meses cuando había ido al cementerio un par de veces por semana e intentaba negociar con quien fuera que estuviera escuchando: todos sus secretos por la posibilidad de que Sherlock viviera. Le recuerda a un tiempo cuando había sido vulnerable y se auto compadecía y no puede permitirse eso ahora, no con Hamish dependiendo de él, no con el peso de la deuda esperando para crujirle.

Pero está pensando en Hamish ahora, cuando salta la valla del cementerio. Está pensando en Hamish cuando respira vaho en el frío aire nocturno y camina entre lápidas. Todo parece diferente por la noche y no puede encontrar las mismas señales que le guían hasta la tumba de Mary. Sigue andando y reta a los fantasmas, a los asesinos en serie y a los demonios de la noche a que vengan a por él en la oscuridad.

Es casi el alba cuando admite que se ha perdido y tiene frío. Tiene que llevar a Hamish al colegio.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, aún me importas – SH_

* * *

 

   - ¿Sherlock es mi tío? - pregunta Hamish cuando salen de la estación.

La pregunta se gana una carcajada de John.

   - No – dice John – Solo es un viejo amigo mío.

   - Le estabas gritando palabras feas anoche – dice Hamish.

   - Oíste eso – John se frota la frente – A veces los amigos se pelean. Lo siento Hamish, no debería haber perdido los estribos y decir esas cosas.

   - Me asusté cuando te fuiste – le cuenta Hamish – Pero Sherlock dijo que volverías y que no me preocupara.

John le está fallando a su hijo. John no puede fallar a su hijo. Se arrodilla delante de Hamish y le toma el rostro.

   - Hamish, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Nunca te dejaré, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hamish lo abraza, los brazos rodean férreamente su cuello y murmura:

   - Eso es lo que dijo Sherlock también.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock aún está durmiendo por la hora en la que John regresa. John se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, mirando pero sin leer realmente el periódico de la mañana. Ensaya conversaciones en su cabeza, mientras mira por encima del hombro en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock de vez en cuando.

Alrededor de las once, John encuentra un par de guantes de goma que la señora Hudson debe de haberse dejado y empieza a atacar el fregadero de la cocina con lejía. El frigorífico es lo siguiente. En el momento en el que John está a medias de tirar envolturas de papel higiénico que Sherlock tiró en el armario en vez de en la basura, Sherlock aparece por la puerta del baño llevando un pijama de seda de botones y una fina camiseta de algodón.

John se le queda mirando.

   - Esa es mi camiseta.

Sherlock la mira.

   - No, no lo es.

   - ¿15º investigación traslacional en el simposio anual del Hospital San Bartolomeo de Reino Unido? - pregunta John - ¿Cómo no va a ser mi camiseta?

   - La abandonaste. No tengo el hábito de tirar artículos de ropa perfectamente servibles así que la requisé. ¿Puedo usar el baño?

John abre la boca y entonces la cierra. Hay una contestación en alguna parte sobre el hecho de que el vestuario de Sherlock probablemente cuesta más que el salario anual de John, pero John no puede pasar por alto que está extrañamente conmovido. Se levanta y deja paso a Sherlock volviendo a la cocina. Sherlock se inclina hacia atrás cuando pasa y John tampoco sabe que pensar sobre eso.

Se mantiene ocupado haciendo la comida. Echa arroz en una olla y deja media bolsa de verduras congeladas para que se descongelen. Hay solo dos huevos en el envase de cartón. Tendrá que ir a comprar.

El violín empieza a sonar detrás de él. John sigue mirando a los huevos que está revolviendo.

Sherlock continua tocando. La forma en que las notas descienden suena un poco pensativo... o tal vez es solo lo que John está proyectando. John establece dos lugares en la mesa de la cocina: tenedor, vaso, servilleta. Hay un bajo silbido de aceite y John amortigua una maldición cuando le salpica algo en la muñeca.

No es hasta que John apaga la cocina y empieza a dejar correr el agua que el violín se para. La olla echa vapor mientras John echa agua por encima. El maletín del violín se cierra con un chasquido.

John pone dos cuencos de arroz frito en la mesa. Sherlock está de pie en el salón, observándole.

John toma asiento y hace un gesto.

   - Siéntate. Come algo.

Sherlock cruza el espacio y duda antes de sacar la silla de debajo de la mesa de la cocina y sentarse lentamente.

   - Siento haber perdido anoche los estribos – dice John.

   - Tu comportamiento en comprensible dadas las circunstancias – contesta Sherlock – Estás bajo una gran cantidad de presión.

   - No, aún así fue inaceptable – dice John. Sherlock mira la mano de John, con los nudillos blancos por la forma en la que está sosteniendo el tenedor – Creo que esta es una oportunidad para mi de reiterar lo agradecido que estoy de que hayas abierto las puertas de tu casa a mi y a mi hijo en un momento de necesidad.

Sherlock se reclina hacia atrás, pone sus manos juntas en forma de punta y estudia a John.

   - Me doy cuenta de que he sido inmaduro al evitar el tema tanto tiempo – continua John – Pero creo que deberíamos establecer algunas reglas básicas. Y tal vez... charlar. Para aclararlo.

   - Comprensible – contesta Sherlock – Dadas las circunstancias.

   - Me gustaría – dice John – Que pudiéramos ser... amigos de nuevo.

   - Por supuesto – murmura Sherlock.

   - También preferiría si no intentaras que participara en una conversación sobre... - John se detiene, se aclara la garganta y dice la última parte deprisa - … mi fallecida esposa.

   - Sí – coincide Sherlock – Nunca más, John.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Estás loco? - le pregunta Harry por teléfono - ¿Te has vuelto loco de atar?

   - No hay nadie más – dice John – Nadie más que viva en Londres. Hamish va al colegio aquí y mi trabajo está aquí... ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con tan poco tiempo?

   - No mudarte con tu ex, por ejemplo – le grita Harry - ¿Has estado viviendo con él el último mes? ¿Cómo es que no lo has matado todavía?

   - Han pasado siete años, Harry – dice John – Tiempo suficiente para que haya un acuerdo mutuo.

   - Oh, sí – le gruñe prácticamente Harry – Porque tú no me llamaste dos años atrás cuando tú y Mary tuvieron una discusión épica, para emborrachar tu culo y en vez de hablar sobre cosas de tu matrimonio, terminaste hablando sobre como un insensible capullo te rompió el corazón _hacía cinco años_.

Duele más penar en Mary en los momentos en los que estaban discutiendo que pensar en los momentos en los que estaban realmente enamorados. Odia la culpa que fluye a su mente, la forma en que su pecho se siente de repente rígido y no puede respirar. Le falló a Mary, la mujer a la que le había jurado amor y protección... la había fallado en cuerpo y mente justo como inevitablemente fallaba a todo el mundo que él había amado.

   - Tengo que irme – se atraganta contra el teléfono y lo tira a la otra esquina de la habitación.

Entierra su rostro en sus manos e intenta controlar como puede su respiración, pero las lágrimas no pararán de llegar.

Está en silencio. Debe ser silencioso porque Hamish está en casa.

 

* * *

 

Cada dos días, Hamish escribe en un diario que tiene que mantener para su clase. John sabe que no debería cotillear pero Hamish aún no habla mucho. Se pasa mucho tiempo en el salón, poniendo piezas de lego juntas para hacer naves espaciales y haciendo efectos de sonido en voz baja mientras John resuelve su situación económica en la mesa de la cocina.

John realmente no lee las entradas, solo abre el cuaderno en la última página para ver cuánto escribe Hamish. En las dos semanas posteriores a la muerte de Mary, Hamish no escribió nada, solo garabateó grandes círculos negros y pequeños círculos negros orbitando los grandes. No fue hasta la tercera semana que Hamish escribió algo, frases fragmentadas sobre algo interesante que había aprendido ese día. Pero ahora está escribiendo párrafos enteros. Nada como las páginas enteras que rellenaba cuatro meses atrás, pero es suficiente para hacer que John se sienta un poco mejor.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Te gustaría ver mi laboratorio nuevo?

John levanta la vista del libro que no ha estado leyendo durante los últimos treinta minutos. Ha estado pensando si Harry le prestaría dinero o no para enviar a Hamish a un psicólogo.

Honestamente, no quiere, no realmente. Pero Sherlock claramente está haciendo un esfuerzo y John tiene que hacer más de uno. Deja el libro a un lado.

   - Vamos, entonces.

Resulta que el nuevo laboratorio de Sherlock es apenas más grande que el tamaño de un almacén instalado tras el frigorífico y la incubadora. Una centrifugadora de mesa está colocada cerca de un microscopio que parece mucho más impresionante que el que tiene Sherlock en el piso de arriba.

   - ¿Es aquí donde pasas ahora la mayor parte del tiempo? - pregunta John, apoyándose en la puerta.

Tiene que admitir que se trata de arreglo bastante impresionante.

   - La centrifugadora llegó hace dos días – dice Sherlock, abriendo el frigorífico – Estaba considerando conseguir una campana de cultivo portátil pero esas están varios miles fuera de mi presupuesto así que mi estudio de toxinas tendrá que esperar un poco más antes de que pueda poner líneas celulares en marcha.

   - ¿Te echó el Hospital Bart?

Sherlock pone una bolsa de ojos de vaca en la mesa de trabajo.

   - ¿Dónde más conseguiría mis muestras humanas?

   - Sí – se hace eco John - ¿Dónde más?

   - Esto es mucho más eficiente – le asegura Sherlock – No tengo que seguir robando la insignia de Molly de esta forma.

John sonríe a pesar de si mismo. Sherlock le mira y le devuelve tentativamente una sonrisa.

John casi se siente bien, solo por un momento.

 

* * *

 

   - ¿Eres un científico? - le pregunta Hamish a Sherlock mientras se sube a la silla que suele ser de John con su T-Rex de juguete.

Sherlock ha estado sentado en su silla durante los últimos treinta minutos, inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. John sabe bien lo que es molestarle cuando está en ese estado. La disculpa por la interrupción de su hijo está a medio camino de sus labios cuando Sherlock abre los ojos y mira a Hamish.

   - No – dice – Soy un detective asesor.

   - ¿Puedo mirar por tu microscopio?

John está sentado petrificado en la mesa de la cocina, inseguro de si debería decirle a Hamish o no que deje de molestar a Sherlock. Está medio fascinado, a Sherlock parece que le gusta Hamish, a Hamish le gusta todo el mundo, y John quiere ver hasta dónde llega todo.

Sherlock se levanta y se mueve hacia su microscopio, encendiéndolo.

   - ¿Qué te gustaría mirar?

Hamish extiende su T-Rex de juguete.

   - El T-Rex.

   - No se si cabrá en la platina del microscopio – contesta Sherlock – Puede que sea demasiado grande.

   - Oh – dice Hamish, sonando decepcionado, y entonces - ¿Qué miras normalmente?

   - Vegetación – dice Sherlock – Esporas de moho.

   - Como el del pan.

   - Sí – Sherlock palmea una silla y Hamish se sube. Sherlock echa un vistazo por el ocular y ajusta el enfoque.

Hamish mira a John y se ríe. John le devuelve la sonrisa.

   - Aquí tienes – dice Sherlock.

Hamish se inclina hacia delante con entusiasmo a través del ocular.

   - Están por todas partes. ¡Que guay!

John aún está sonriendo cuando Sherlock se encuentra con sus ojos por encima de la cabeza de Hamish.

 

* * *

 

John está sentado en la biblioteca cuando coge el libro. Tiene tres libros en la mesa enfrente de él y ha estado mirando la primera página de _Conquista del duelo: Relación de auto ayuda_ sin captar ninguna palabra en los últimos quince minutos. Sabe racionalmente que tiene que hacer frente a la muerte de Mary, que están esas etapas que supuestamente tiene que soportar antes de poder mejorar. No hay nada más, se lo debe a su hijo.

Solo es que está tan puñeteramente cansado. Se pasó dos de los últimos tres meses sentado en una habitación de hospital después del trabajo, sosteniendo su mano, tan delgada y ligera que le recordaba a los huesecillos de un pájaro, y hablando de nada y de todo lo que se le ocurría. En el final, ella respiraba a través de una máscara y estaba drogada hasta cerca del delirio con calmantes, pero ella lo acercó y le dijo muy lúcida:

Creo que es la hora de que lo terminemos, querido.

Él había dicho:

   - No – y – Te amo – pero Mary solo le había dado una especie de somnolienta y drogada sonrisa.

Había llorado entonces, silenciosamente, con los dedos de ella envueltos entre sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya la había perdido, hacía cinco meses, cuando el médico le dio dos meses de vida.

No es como cuando Sherlock murió. Él y Mary lo sabían. Habían intentado desviar lo inevitable pero lo habían sabido. Y John no está seguro qué nuevas revelaciones podían ofrecer los libros de auto ayuda. Tal vez le ayudarán a enseñarle los movimientos mecánicos para lidiar con el dolor. Tal vez se sienta mejor después.

Así que cuando a John le llega el mensaje de texto _Parque Barnard, Islington, ven si no hay inconveniente – SH_ , teclea _NO LO CREO_ en su móvil antes de borrarlo. Mira a la cubierta de _Despertando de la Tristeza: Encontrar una forma de volver a la Alegría_ y _Sobre la pena y el duelo: Encontrar el Significado de la Tristeza a través de las Cinco Etapas de la Pérdida_ antes de recoger su abrigo pensando en la ruta más rápida hacia Islington.

 

* * *

 

Lestrade es la primera persona que lo ve. Levanta la cinta de la escena del crimen y dice:

   - Bueno, esto es en verdad una sorpresa.

   - Hola, Greg – dice John mientras se agacha por debajo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

   - Casi me hace sentir joven de nuevo – coincide Lestrade – ¿Oí que te habías mudado con Sherlock? No lo podía creer.

   - Lestrade, ¿estás seguro de que el cuerpo no ha sido tocado por ninguno de tus imbéciles? Hay huellas por todas partes y por la gran variedad de tamaños se está haciendo increíblemente difícil determinar un solo conjunto – Sherlock se quita los guantes mientras camina hacia ellos – Hola John. Me alegro de ver que hayas podido venir.

   - Hola Sherlock – contesta John.

Sherlock le sonríe entonces, solo por un breve momento antes de volverse hacia Lestrade.

 

* * *

 

   - Hey – dice Lestrade cuando han terminado en la escena del crimen y Sherlock se ha ido a su silenciosa contemplación mientras teclea en su móvil – Deberíamos tomar una pinta o algo. Ponernos al día.

   - Tendría que encontrar una niñera para Hamish primero. Pero sí, deberíamos.

   - ¿Cómo lo has estado llevando?

La última vez que había visto a Lestrade, ambos iban vestidos de negro y John estaba funcionando en piloto automático. La última vez que habían tenido una conversación apropiada, Mary no había sido diagnosticada.

   - Bien – dice John – Bien.

   - Tengo que admitir que es un poco raro para mi – Lestrade mueve su cabeza en dirección a Sherlock – ¿El hecho de que os volváis a hablar? ¿Ahora seré capaz de mencionarte sin que él amenace con arrancarme la cabeza? Nunca creía que pasaría. ¿Debería esperar a verte más?

John traga saliva e intenta una sonrisa.

   - No, no lo creo. Trabajo y todo eso.

 

* * *

 

Sarah insiste en pagarle el almuerzo cuando vuelve.

   - Si quieres turnos extra, tienes que dejarme hacer esto – dice ella y le entrega una caja con pollo al curry.

Ella tiene una caja con comida tailandesa y comen en el comedor, ya que ambos tienen pacientes esa tarde y hace demasiado frío para abrir la ventada.

   - ¿Cómo está Hamish? - Sarah excava a través de los fideos con los palillos mientras John aplasta el curry en el arroz con el tenedor.

   - Cada vez mejor. No tengo valor para decirle que no moleste a Sherlock. Han pasado siglos desde que hablaba de verdad– frota sus dedos en una servilleta – Y Sherlock solo le deja. En mitad de sus experimentos y todo.

   - No puedo imaginarme a Sherlock siendo bueno con los niños.

   - Es inesperado de decir por lo menos – coincide John.

Al final, ella le da el turno de noche del sábado en urgencias y un adelanto del extra de final de año. Es suficiente para el depósito de un piso nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _Mi oferta sigue en pie. Cualquier cosa que necesites – MH_

 

* * *

 

Después de cenar, cuando John está analizando a sus últimos pacientes y Hamish se está lavando los dientes, Sherlock deja una caja en la mesa de la cocina encima de los archivos que John ha estado consultando. Para de teclear y mira a Sherlock.

   - ¿Qué es esto entonces?

   - Un Dell Inspiron – dice Sherlock – Porque se lo unido que estás a ese estúpido sistema operativo.

   - Tú – empieza John, y no sabe cómo continuar.

   - La tecla espaciadora de tu actual portátil es posiblemente la cosa más molesta que he escuchado nunca. Considerando cuán a menudo la usas desde que tu ordenador se retrasa sustancialmente con tu teclado, de verdad creo que sería para el mejor interés de todos si solo aceptaras esto como un retrasado regalo de cumpleaños.

   - Yo... - dice John – No puedes ir por ahí comprando portátiles a la gente.

   - No – coincide Sherlock – Solo a ti. Porque tu actual portátil es una mierda.

John no sabe si sentirse molesto o conmovido. Sherlock suspira y empieza a abrir la caja.

   - ¿Preferirías que lo llamara un regalo de disculpa?

   - ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte?

Sherlock se queda rígido y mira a John.

   - No puedes decirlo en serio.

   - ¿No podemos solo... - John escucha las palabras pero hay una desconexión entre su cerebro y la boca - … dejar el pasado en el pasado?

Sherlock lo estudia, John siente su pulso en la garganta.

   - Por supuesto – dice Sherlock eventualmente.

   - Estoy listo para la cama – dice Hamish desde el pie de la escalera – Vamos a leer Tollbooth esta noche, ¿vale?

John mira a su hijo.

   - Estaré arriba en un momento, cariño.

Hamish se vuelve para subir las escaleras.

   - Puedo configurarlo por ti – dice Sherlock – Lo haré apropiadamente.

No quiere estar aún más en deuda con Sherlock. Ya está sobrepasando los límites solo por vivir ahí. Sherlock tira de los bordes del cartón.

   - Déjame hacer esto.

   - Está bien – le concede John.

 

* * *

 

Cuando John vuelve de su turno de noche el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, se hace una taza de café sin encender las luces. Se siente en su sillón, con la intención de leer el artículo de inmunología que Sarah le ha imprimido hasta que Hamish se despierte, pero accidentalmente cierra los ojos y cae dormido.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, alguien está quemando una tostada en la cocina.

   - Me gusta más oscura – escucha decir a Hamish.

   - Más oscura y lo que consumirás será puramente cancerígeno – responde Sherlock.

John comprueba su reloj. Las diez y media.

   - ¿Puedo tomar algo de café?

   - La cafeína detiene el crecimiento. Tu padre estaría muy enfadado conmigo si te dejara tomar algo.

   - ¡No tiene porqué saberlo!

   - Estoy despierto – anuncia John.

Se levanta y se estira. Hamish está prácticamente encaramado encima de la mesa de la cocina y Sherlock está en la cocina, revolviendo huevos.

   - Buenos días – dice Sherlock.

   - Mira lo que Sherlock me ha ayudado a hacer – dice Hamish, sosteniendo un modelo de lego. Parece como una versión más elegante y realista de las naves espaciales que Hamish ha estado haciendo durante todo el mes - Sherlock dice que lleva mucho trabajo convertirse en astronauta pero creo que quiero hacerlo.

   - Si estás seguro de ello – dice John, dejando caer un beso sobre su pelo.

   - ¿Y cómo fue tu turno? - pregunta Sherlock sobre su hombro.

John se queda petrificado. Esta normalidad, las tareas domésticas, Sherlock en su bata haciendo el desayuno. Es surrealista. Sherlock no le pregunta a John sobre su trabajo porque no tiene interés en las estúpidas quejas de sus pacientes. Sherlock no hace la comida, no se adhiere a algo parecido a un buen compañero de piso. John se da cuenta de que Sherlock lo está intentando.

   - Bien – contesta John incluso aunque tuvo que cambiarse de bata después de ser vomitado dos veces.

   - ¿Podemos ir hoy al parque? - pregunta Hamish, poniendo uvas en equilibrio en la parte de atrás de su nave espacial de lego.

   - Claro – dice John, y entonces - ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, Sherlock?

 

* * *

 

   - Fue duro para él, esos últimos meses – dice John cuando están sentados en un banco cerca de la zona de juego. Hamish ha desaparecido dentro de uno de los tubos de plástico y John mantiene sus ojos en él – Seis años. Sin ninguna idea de lo que está pasando, solo que tu madre esta muy enferma. Pasando la mitad de tu vida en un hospital.

Sherlock está en silencio, pero mirando a John.

   - Entonces se pone peor. Y tu padre intenta explicarte que va a pasar pero él está teniendo dificultades en ello. Un médico tiene que explicarte que tu madre probablemente se va a morir.

John se ríe de eso, se pasa una mano sobre la cara y fuerza a bajar el repentino nudo de su garganta.

   - Un maldito médico, Sherlock. No pude decirle a mi propio hijo que su madre se estaba muriendo.

Sherlock es un desastre consolando a la gente, John lo sabe. Así que cuando Sherlock reduce el espacio entre ellos en el banco y pone su mano sobre la de John, no se lo espera. Pero no la rechaza.

   - ¡Mírame papá! - chilla Hamish que está colgado boca abajo de una de las barras.

   - ¡Ten cuidado! - le grita John.

Hamish se ríe y se balancea hacia arriba.

   - ¿Me has visto, Sherlock? - chilla Hamish.

Sherlock aparta la mirada de John y le grita:

   - Ha sido extraordinario.

 

* * *

 

   - Me gusta Sherlock – le dice Hamish a John cuando están tomando el metro de casa hacia el colegio – No me habla como si fuera un niño estúpido.

   - ¿Yo hago eso?

Hamish entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

   - Tu eres mi padre.

   - No lo hago a posta – John repasa mentalmente las últimas conversaciones que ha tenido con Hamish.

   - Tú eres mi _padre_ – repite Hamish, como si eso lo explicara todo. Se mueve y entonces tira de la mano de John - ¿Podemos ir a ver a los dinosaurios otra vez?

 

* * *

 

Después de terminar el trabajo por la noche, John navega por las propiedades disponibles en Rightmove. Está mirando fotos de un potencial piso cuando Sherlock mira por encima de su hombro y dice:

   - Eso fue anteriormente un laboratorio de metanfetaminas.

   - ¿Cómo?

   - Quemadura circular en la encimera demasiado grande para ser de una cafetera y demasiado gruesa para ser de un lavavajillas, pero encaja perfectamente con un mechero Erlenmeyer de quinientos mililitros. Residuos de cinta adhesiva alrededor de las ventanas donde los caseros han hecho un pobre trabajo de pintura. Te aconsejaría contra este... el hecho de que no hayan cambiado la alfombra de los anteriores inquilinos adictos a las metanfetaminas sugiere que tendrás dificultades para que los caseros hagan algo.

John retrocede y le da clic a otro piso.

   - El anterior inquilino murió en esa habitación – le informa Sherlock.

   - Por favor, Sherlock – dice John inexpresivo – Por favor cuéntame todo lo malo de cada piso.

   - Encantado – dice felizmente Sherlock y acerca una silla.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Hamish pregunta:

   - ¿Puedo pedir un microscopio para Navidad?

John se da cuenta de que es diciembre y que ha estado viviendo con Sherlock desde hace más de tres meses.

   - ¿Por qué necesitarías un microscopio? - pregunta John.

   - Sherlock tiene un microscopio – dice Hamish – Quiero ser como Sherlock cuando sea mayor.

   - Creía que querías ser astronauta – dice John mientras se toma un momento para procesar las palabras de Hamish.

Quizás haya sufrido un aneurisma.

   - Quiero ser detective – dice Hamish – No me asusta nada la sangre.

John finalmente se conforma.

   - Ya veremos.

 

* * *

 

John está libre para su cita de las tres para ver pisos, solo un rápido circuito alrededor de Hackney antes de ir a recoger a Hamish al colegio, cuando Sherlock aparece en la puerta de su despacho. John le frunce el ceño y se pone el abrigo.

   - Solo estaba charlando con Molly y pensé en darme una vuelta – dice Sherlock - ¿Estás libre entonces para ir a ver pisos? Supongo que no tengo elección si no ir contigo. Sería terrible si accidentalmente alquilas la casa de un asesino.

John se resigna a su destino.

   - ¿Has disfrutado entonces los contenidos de mis correos? Espero que no hayas violado ninguna regla de confidencialidad médico-paciente.

   - No tengo interés en quejas sin sentido – se burla Sherlock y corre para pillar un taxi al salir de la puerta del hospital.

 

* * *

 

La agente inmobiliaria mira a uno y a otro mientras se aproximan y dice:

   - No me había dado cuenta de que vendrían dos. Habría preparado otro paquete.

   - Adición de última hora – dice John, sonriendo educadamente – No se preocupe por ello.

   - El primer piso está en la segunda planta – dice ella abriendo la puerta – Es un bonito piso de dos habitaciones, con mucha luz natural.

Sherlock apenas echa un vistazo alrededor del lugar antes de anunciar.

   - Tus vecinos de abajo son traficantes de drogas.

   - ¿Perdone?

   - Ignórele – dice John mientras cierra la puerta del baño - ¿Cuál es el siguiente de la lista?

El segundo piso tiene un balcón.

   - Esta calle ha aparecido tres veces en el último año por tiroteos particularmente violentos.

El tercero tiene una espaciosa cocina.

   - Chinches. Además, ratas.

Y el cuarto tiene enormes ventanas en dirección sur que llena el salón con luz.

   - Este me gusta mucho – dice John.

Los rayos de luz entran en ángulo con la puesta de sol y él se imagina poniendo un sillón en la esquina llena de luz solar. No está demasiado lejos de la parada de metro más cercana.

   - Mm – dice Sherlock, mirando alrededor de los armario.

   - Hay una lavandería calle abajo – añade la agente – Un buen colegio de barrio también. Y estoy segura de que los vecinos son, um, muy aceptables.

   - Deja de buscar algo malo, Sherlock.

   - ¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitírtelo? - pregunta Sherlock, cotilleando dentro de la nevera.

   - Estoy seguro.

   - ¿Y de que a Hamish le gustará estar aquí? - Sherlock cierra el frigorífico – Está mucho más cerca de todo en Baker Street.

   - Estoy seguro – repite John, mirando hacia la agente.

Ella sonríe y abre su carpeta.

   - Podemos empezar el contrato en enero.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _To: jhwatson@bartholomew.nhs.uk_  
>  From: mholm2972@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Subject: Cena de Navidad
> 
> _John,_   
>  _Se que Sherlock no te pasará la información pero tú y tu hijo están invitados a nuestra cena de Navidad. Por favor, ven. Sherlock ni siquiera se entretendría en contemplar la idea a menos que aceptes y madre le echa de menos. Ella también ha preguntado por ti._   
>  _\- MH_

 

* * *

 

   - Quiero un microscopio para Navidad – le cuenta Hamish a Sherlock desde debajo de la mesa del salón.

Tiene un fuerte instalado con una manta, un lado de la manta cubre un lado de la mesa, sujeta en su lugar con varios tomos de patología y un ejercito de figuras de dinosaurios bajo la mesa con él. Sherlock trabaja en su ordenador como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal.

   - ¿Por qué? - pregunta Sherlock – Tienes uno perfectamente operativo que puedes usar aquí.

   - Sherlock – interrumpe John – Tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo.

Sherlock le dirige una mirada que dice: _por favor, John_.

   - Tengo otro microscopio abajo.

   - ¿Entonces debería pedir otra cosa? - pregunta Hamish. Está dejando en equilibrio un triceratos al final de la punta del zapato de Sherlock - ¿Qué más necesitan los detectives?

   - Podrías pedirle a Santa un sombrero de detective – sugiere John.

Se ríe por la forma en la que Sherlock empieza a teclear con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

* * *

 

John cierra la puerta después del paciente de las dos en punto a las tres y media y apenas tiene tiempo de apuntar algunas notas antes de que llame la recepcionista sobre otros dos pacientes que aún están esperando en la entrada. Saca el móvil y aprieta el número con memoria muscular.

   - Por favor, dime que no estás en un caso.

La voz de Sherlock es estática.

   - En el piso, ¿por qué?

   - Voy a llegar tarde. La recepcionista lo programó hasta las cuatro en punto y no podré recoger a Hamish ¿Si no es demasiado problema...?

Una pausa. John se pregunta cuánto le reduciría Sarah de la paga si intentara pasar sus pacientes a otro médico.

   - Lo recogeré – dice Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

Su móvil suena mientras está de consulta con su paciente de las tres a las cuatro y media. John ve el nombre de Sherlock y duda solo un momento antes de ignorarlo y poner el móvil en silencio.

Pero por la hora en que los últimos pacientes se van, tiene treinta llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes: _¿Por qué no contestas?_ y _Hamish cree que te has ido y no puedo convencerle de otra cosa_ y _No entiendo la lógica de los niños, ayuda John_.

Sherlock incluso estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para dejar un mensaje de voz y cuando John capta a su hijo llorar en el fondo, lanza el brazo hacia un taxi.

 

* * *

 

   - Te tomó bastante tiempo – dice Sherlock en cuanto John entra en el piso.

Hamish está acurrucado a su lado en el sofá pero en el momento en el que ve a John, se abalanza contra él y empieza a llorar de nuevo. John apenas tiene tiempo de soltar su maletín antes de sujetar a Hamish con fuerza.

   - Está bien, cariño – murmura John en el pelo de Hamish, frotándole la espalda. Sherlock en pie, da un incómodo paso hacia ello antes de dar media vuelta mientras Hamish solloza en la ropa de trabajo de John – Shh, Hamish. Te quiero. Nunca voy a dejarte.

Sherlock los observa a los dos. John levanta a Hamish sin protestas.

   - Soy terrible con estas cosas – confiesa Sherlock.

   - Lo hiciste bien – dice John y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

La casa de Mycroft es tan grande como John recordaba. Madeleine, la esposa de Mycroft, los recibe en la puerta principal. Ella ha engordado desde que John la vio por última vez años y años atrás, pero parece sin esfuerzo tan elegante como siempre. Le da una sonrisa radiante a Hamish y los guía al interior.

Sherlock se quita la bufanda y la arroja al perchero. Se quita el abrigo y lo arroja al perchero también, incluso cuando Madeleine hace además de tomarlo y dice:

   - Sherlock, querido, puedo ocuparme de eso.

Sherlock ignora el "¿En serio, Sherlock?" y desaparece en dirección a la biblioteca.

Mycroft hace su aparición cuando Sherlock sale.

   - Este debe de ser Hamish – dice Mycroft, inclinándose y sonriendo - ¡Tienes un sombrero de detective y todo! Podrías ser como una miniatura de Sherlock – Hamish se esconde tras las piernas de John. El sombrero se le cae sobre los ojos y él lo empuja hacia arriba.

   - Está un poco tímido hoy, supongo. El sombrero fue su regalo de Navidad hoy – dice John, tirando de Hamish de detrás de él – Hamish, ¿no vas a decir hola?

Hamish niega con la cabeza, John deja ir su mano pero mantiene los ojos en él. La casa de Mycroft era probablemente un campo de minas de cosas frágiles.

   - Este es un cambio de actitud – dice John – Ofrecerme dinero para que me vaya y luego invitarme a tu casa.

   - Siempre has sido una buena influencia – responde Mycroft. Sonríe – Feliz Navidad, John.

 

* * *

 

   - John, se amable y ve a buscar a Sherlock, ¿quieres? - pregunta Madeleine. Ella tiene sus manos llenas de carne asada y el cronómetro está contando otra vez - La cena ya casi está.

La biblioteca está vacía. A John no se le ocurre otras habitaciones en las que estaría interesado Sherlock así que se pone el abrigo y se deja caer fuera.

Está nevando. John mete la barbilla en el abrigo y las manos en los bolsillo. No le lleva mucho tiempo encontrar a Sherlock sentado en el muro del jardín, fumando en el frío aire nocturno.

   - Creía que lo habías dejado.

   - Lo hice – dice Sherlock, sacudiendo ceniza en la nieve recién caída – Luego encontré el alijo de Mycroft.

   - Inténtalo de nuevo.

Sherlock saca un segundo cigarrillo.

   - Estos dos fue todo lo que encontré – se lo alarga hacia John – Puedes tirarlo si quieres.

John da un paso hacia delante y quita el cigarrillo de los dedos de Sherlock. Sherlock lo observa. Está cerca, John puede oler el humo, ver los copos de nieve aferrarse en las pestañas de Sherlock.

El tabaco se quema. Sherlock no hace ningún movimiento por elevar el cigarrillo encendido a sus labios. Sigue mirando a John y John no quiere alejarse.

   - No te vayas – murmura Sherlock – Quédate.

   - Ya he firmado el contrato.

   - No importa. Puedes romperlo. - Sherlock deja caer el cigarrillo en la nieve y se desliza para bajar del muro dentro del espacio de John.

   - Le hablé a ella sobre ti – se escucha a si mismo decir John – No se qué me poseyó. Le conté que creía que una vez estuve enamorado. Tal vez entonces no se sintió tan especial. Tal vez fue eso por lo que empezamos a discutir.

Sherlock está tan cerca. John quiere alargar la mano y tocarle.

   - La quería, sabes – la voz de John está temblorosa e irreconocible para si mismo – Incluso si Hamish no hubiese nacido, incluso si solo hubiésemos estado los dos, habría intentado que funcionara.

   - Tenías todo Londres – murmura Sherlock – Y aún así viniste a mi. ¿Qué podemos concluir de eso?

John cierra los ojos.

   - Que soy una mala persona.

Sherlock le toca la mejilla, justo bajo el ojo, un roce ligero como una pluma. Toca la sien de John y susurra:

   - ¿Puedo?

John reduce la distancia entre ellos y besa a Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

Nada cambia. John finge que nada ha pasado porque está paralizado con la indecisión de enfrentar algo de esa magnitud. Sherlock solo sigue su ejemplo.

Empiezan a empaquetar el 29, John se sorprende de la cantidad de cosas que han acumulado. No reconoce la mitad de los juguetes de Hamish, ¿cuándo Sherlock le compró juguetes sin que John lo notara? Va al baño, para recoger sus cosas de aseo del tocador de Sherlock y se da cuenta que han estado usando la misma pasta de dientes durante los últimos dos meses.

Hamish sigue a Sherlock alrededor del piso, llevando su sombrero e intentando imitar los gestos de Sherlock. John entra en pánico durante unos buenos cinco minutos cuando dice el nombre de Hamish y no obtiene respuesta, al final se da cuenta de que están abajo en el laboratorio de Sherlock. Sherlock está enseñándole placas con colonias bacterianas que ha estado cultivando de diferentes muestras de agua de los alrededores de Londres.

   - No se si eso es higiénico – dice John desde la puerta mientras Hamish dibuja límites entre las diferentes colonias coloreadas, el marcador permanente chirría contra la parte de atrás de la placa de plástico de Petri.

   - Lleva guantes – responde Sherlock, los guantes de nitrilo medio que Sherlock compra son demasiado grandes para las manos de Hamish pero parece que a él gustan – He cerrado las placas con parafilm. ¿De qué habría que preocuparse?

John considera señalar que un niño de seis años apenas entiende las técnicas de esterilización, pero Hamish está concentrado tan intensamente en el trabajo que Sherlock le ha dado que John no tiene el corazón para discutir.

 

* * *

 

   - Esta es la última caja – le dice John al de la mudanza mientras la carga en la parte de atrás del camión.

   - Carga ligera – dice el de la mudanza - ¿Un solo viaje?

   - Me ahorra dinero, ¿no?

John vuelve escaleras arriba para recoger su maletín. Sherlock está de pie junto a la ventana, mirando abajo hacia el camión de fuera. John se detiene en la puerta, inseguro de cómo decir lo que debería decir.

   - Esto no es una despedida, ¿sabes?.

Sherlock se vuelve y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

   - No.

   - Yo... - John se aclara la garganta y asiente – Nos vemos entonces.

 

* * *

 

Aún tienen que comprar muebles. John tiene suficiente dinero para un solo colchón en la entrega del nuevo piso, el cual va directo a la habitación de Hamish.

Después de terminar un capítulo de James y el Melocotón Gigante y de arropar a Hamish, Hamish pregunta:

   - ¿Cuándo se va a mudar Sherlock?

John es pillado por sorpresa.

   - No va hacerlo, cariño.

Hamish lucha por sentarse.

   - ¿Por qué no?

   - Él vive en el 221B. Nosotros solo fuimos invitados un tiempo. Solo nos estaba ayudando antes de encontrar nuestro propio sitio.

Hamish considera eso.

   - Creo que me gustaba más ser un invitado.¿Podemos volver?

John se ríe de eso y besa el pelo de Hamish.

   - Buenas noches, Hamish.

Apaga la luz y vuelve al salón. La luz de la luna atraviesa las enormes ventanas mientras se desliza dentro del saco de dormir.

No piensa demasiado en la respuesta de la pregunta de Hamish porque es demasiado tarde para él para deshacer todo lo que ha hecho.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _¿Qué ha pasado? - MH_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _¿Cena, quizás? - SH_
> 
> _Te haré saber cuando encuentre una niñera – JW_
> 
> _Trae a Hamish – SH_

 

* * *

 

John espera por Hamish después de su primer día de vuelta al colegio. Ha salido antes de la consulta y está pensando en llevar a Hamish al parque un poco, antes de reunirse con Sherlock para la cena.

Hamish no está entre el primer chorro inicial de niños que salen del colegio al final del día, pero luego tampoco está con los más rezagados. John siente un repentino estallido de pánico mientras atraviesa corriendo la entrada y baja el pasillo hacia la clase de Hamish.

Hamish se está poniendo el abrigo por el pasillo. John deja escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

   - Hola papá – dice Hamish mientras recoge un trozo de papel del estante encima de las perchas – Quería terminar esto.

   - ¿Qué es? - pregunta John.

Hamish se lo entrega.

Hay un borrón gigante atacando el horizonte de una pequeña ciudad. Hay un rostro sonriente rodeado de nubes. Una pequeña figura humanoide con el pelo amarillo sostiene algún tipo de cosa garabateada con líneas rojas saliendo de ella hacia el borrón. Hay una figura humanoide más pequeña con el pelo amarillo y una cosa verde cerca de él. Y al lado de eso, un figura humanoide más alta, pelo negro, ojos grises.

   - La señora Stewart nos dijo que dibujáramos a nuestra familia – dice Hamish – Así que este eres tú. Y yo. Y nuestra mascota velociraptor. Y Sherlock. Y esta es mamá en el cielo. Estamos luchando contra el mal. Tú tienes una pistola láser.

John observa el dibujo y se ríe. Pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hamish y sigue mirando el dibujo.

   - Me encanta, Hamish.

 

* * *

 

Después de cenar y después de que Hamish se canse de poner cosas bajo el microscopio de Sherlock, John pone El Rey León mientras Sherlock mira imágenes de globos oculares en descomposición en su portátil. Hamish se acurruca contra él y cae dormido antes de que Nala encuentre a Simba en la jungla.

   - Estaba pensando – dice John quedamente – Que he cometido un error mudándome.

Sherlock levanta la vista de su portátil.

John toma aliento.

   - Y me preguntaba...

   - Sí – dice Sherlock – La respuesta es sí.


End file.
